Chasing Shadows
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Le fantôme du pèrede:Totgeglaubte leben länger }} Walkthrough *Speak with Rongelouts N Distaud in Southern San d'Oria (S) at (I-9) for a cutscene. **If you have just completed Blood of Heroes, you must wait until next Vana'diel day. *Zone into Xarcabard (S) from Beaucedine Glacier (S) for a cutscene. *Check the Backfilled Pit at (F-8) for a cutscene. It is located down the ramp as far south and staying to the left as far as you can go - it's at the bottom of the cliff. *Check the Compact Footprint at south (H-8), along the line with (H-9) for a cutscene. To find it, use the rock formation Sleiney, C.A. is backed against - head in a northerly direction keeping that same rock formation on your immediate left; stop at the very bottom of grid (H-8). The Compact Footprint is on left next to same rock formation. Look at the map for a detailed position. *Check the Sunken Footprint at (H-6)/(H-7) for a cutscene. It is north and slightly west of the top end of the ramp, hidden among some trees that are butted up against the cliff face. *Check the Compact Footprint at (H-8) again for another cutscene. *Zone into Batallia Downs (S) from Beaucedine Glacier (S) for a cutscene. *Check the Fresh Snowmelt near the Cavernous Maw at (H-5) for a cutscene. *Touch the Fresh Snowmelt again to begin the battle against the humanoid automaton Menechme. Excenmille will join you for this battle. **Anyone can help with this battle, regardless of current completion status of the San d'Oria (S) quest storyline or campaign allegiance. **If you join a party with someone who already has Confrontation status or if you lose the fight, you must wait one game day for another attempt. *Make sure you have an inventory slot free, and click on the Fresh Snowmelt again following the battle for another cutscene and your reward. If you don't have space for the Darksteel Sheet, you'll have to return to watch the cutscene again. The Battle *You are given the Confrontation status upon starting the fight. So, any fellowship NPCs will disband when the battle begins. Trusts will remain. **Unlike the Confrontation battle in the Windurst Howl from the Heavens WotG quest this is NOT an alliance battle. Only the party which spawns the NM will be able to attack it. *Neither Buffs nor TP will wear. *Menechme is a Dragoon wielding a lance. He is capable of using Polearm weaponskills including, but not necessarily limited to Double Thrust, Raiden Thrust, Penta Thrust, and Vorpal Thrust. Some or all of these weaponskills will go through shadows. *Excenmille can be cured but not buffed. He does not have a normal place on the enemy's hate list. While the monster will initially attack him, taking any offensive action on it will cause it to switch to attacking player characters (and it won't go back to attacking Excenmille (S)). *Because of this, this battle can easily be won by allowing Excenmille to supertank, while player characters support him by keeping his HP topped up. *Menechme is easily susceptible to Head Butt stun. *Menechme is susceptible to Paralyze, Slow, Blind, and Bio II. *Menechme seems to have high defense or damage resistance.